darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Hutt Empire
History Since the capture of Dressa Besadii Diori in the Syndicate War (333 ABY), the Gejalli clan had been the most powerful of the Hutt kajidics, with Raza Gejalli Thokka as its leader. The Hutts maintain an isolationist policy with the GA, and in turn, the GA left them alone with only minor grievances. As far as local politics were concerned, there were serious power struggles amongst Hutt clans. Due to the Gejalli’s long standing feud with the Shell Hutts, Raza became the main opponent to Saul Shell Baco’s rise to power over the now substantial Hutt Fleet. Thus the military triumvirate was created to curb Saul’s swelling power. Saul served as one of the three commanding Hutt Admirals in the triumvirate. The other two were Eeda Ramesh Tai, and Waroo Anjiliac Chiera, brother to Sodora Anjiliac Chiera, the leader of the Anjiliac kajidic. Unbeknownst to the other Hutts, Eeda had already fallen under Saul’s sway. All that stood in his way to complete military power was Waroo. Not long afterwards the Mandalorians came to the Hutts with a proposal for an alliance. Saul was fortunate enough to be chosen as one of the Hutt ambasadors to meet with the Mandalore. Privately the two of them came upon an agreement. Saul revealed to the Mandalore that he had a plan for gaining full control of the Hutt clans. Ixtren the Sanguine agreed to help Saul out by eliminating Sodora the Hutt. Personally seeing to the deed, the Mandalore killed Sodora. Meanwhile Saul took his and Eeda's two Hutt Fleets and converged on Nar Shaddaa to deal with Waroo. After a short battle, Saul defeated Waroo's fleet, then headed a ground assault against Raza. By the end of the day both Raza and Waroo were dead, and Saul proclaimed himself the leader of the Hutt Empire and all the Hutt clans. The Hutt Clans *'Anjiliac Clan' **Sodora Anjiliac Chiera -- over the years the Anjiliac clan has strengthened its position in both power and influence *'Besadii Clan' **Ciddes Besadii Diori -- the Besadii clan has been significantly weakened in its long feud with the Desilijic clan and has fallen into decline *'Desilijic Clan' **Takka Desilijic Tiure -- clan of the famous Jabba the Hutt, the Desilijics have lapsed deeper into their genetic hair mutation and have been commonly referred to as the 'bearded Hutts', they are still bitter enemies of the Besadii clan *'Faljozic Clan' **Hajja Faljozic Kalshi -- the Faljozic clan controls the Arkanis Sector's exports, including Tatooine *'Gejalli Clan' **Raza Gejalli Thokka -- the Gejalli clan has benifited from a resurgence which has bolstered their numbers, though they are still enemies with the Shell Hutts *'H’uun Clan' **Gim’del H’uun -- the H'uun clan remain a low caste among the Hutts though their financial successes have secured them a place among the clans *'Jahibakti Clan' **La’Suum Jahibakti Diresto -- the Jahibakti clan has long controled Tatooine's water, and has since spread their organization to several other worlds, all specializing in water control, and all targeting arid planets *'Jiramma Clan' **Pollos Jiramma Preor -- the Jiramma clan has closely tied themselves with the Neimoidians and operate primarily on Neimoidian worlds *'Jhank Shel Clan' **Urel Jhank Shel Diresto -- the Jhank Shel clan controls the Baxel Sector and are a major player in the slave market *'Nasirii Clan' **Yuuzel Nasirii Priare -- the Nasirii clan has an extensive organization focused on entertainment and pleasure dens , some of which are maintained on Tatooine *'Nokko Clan' **Alduuga Nokko Vimmas -- the Nokko clan purchased the Jahibakti kajidic's weapons operations and has hence forth made a very profitable trade in both black market weapons and smuggling *'Ramesh Clan' **Orda Ramesh Aora -- the Ramesh clan has live in relative obscurity for many centuries due to their miniscule numbers *'Shell Hutts' **Motto Shell Baco -- the Shell Hutts are still headquartered on Circumtore though their business endeavors have branched out across the galaxy *'Trinivii Clan' **Vin’Zook Trinivii Aarrpo -- the Trivinii clan has prospered over the years picking up the slack where other clans have faltered *'Vermilic Clan' **Mirus Vermilic Fir -- the Vermilic clan is a financially poor kajidic and has been declining for several centuries unable to turn around its losses *'Vosadii Clan' **Rolani Vosadii Bezhin -- the Vosadii clan operates on Vortex and Bilbringi, making them one of the few Hutt clans to have contacts with the Imperials